


Stirred, Not Shaken

by gwyllgi



Series: A Dash of Bitters [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: After returning from a Resistance mission off-world, Evfra comes home to an unexpected sight.Havarl was a beautiful planet, lush and verdant, but Evfra had noticed none of it.
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: A Dash of Bitters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Stirred, Not Shaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorrowfulcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulcheese/gifts).



Havarl was a beautiful planet, lush and verdant, but Evfra had noticed none of it. He'd spent a fortnight on the planet, coordinating the local Resistance chapter directly; since the Pathfinder had restarted its Vault, former residents who'd been forced to flee their homes had returned in droves, carving out new homes or reclaiming old ones from the wilderness. Many of those had joined the Resistance, swelling its numbers on Havarl to the straining point until Evfra had determined that direct intervention was necessary. Since his arrival, he'd worked with the local Resistance to establish a clear chain of command, to better initiate its new members into the Resistance mentality, to ensure proper equiping of both physical and mental preparedness. He'd barely had a moment to sleep, much less to think of what he'd left behind on Aya.

By the time the new members were in acceptable shape and in line with Resistance protocols, Evfra was exhausted. He was sure he'd hidden it well—years of practice ensured that—but he was eager to find his own home on Aya and sleep for a week; shuttles did not make for restful travel, and he'd been too eager to return to wait for a marginally-more-comfortable transport ship.

Stepping from the shuttle and onto the dock at Aya, Evfra inhaled slowly. The lungful of air was redolent with the scent that was uniquely Aya and Evfra held that first breath as long as he could before releasing it in a slow exhale. Fixing his usual scowl firmly in place, he made his way from the dock and through the city, bypassing Resistance HQ; what he most wanted to see wouldn't be there anyway, hours after dark and shift change, and his staff was well-trained enough that he could wait until morning to check in.

Palming the door to his home open, he found a dark interior, the quiet almost oppressive after the hustle and bustle on Havarl. A quick glance revealed the main rooms to be empty, and Evfra passed through them to the sleeping quarters he'd commandeered and come to share. No doubt Scott would be asleep, given the hour, and Evfra didn't want to disturb him regardless of how much he'd been missed.

Soft light flooded through the door as Evfra opened it, illuminating the room just enough to reveal that Scott was in fact in bed, but definitely far from sleep.

The light played over Scott's supine form, catching in his hair—flaming again—and lovingly following the swells of his defined musculature. His face, turned away from it, from Evfra, was cast into shadow, but the line of his jaw was taut, the tendons in his neck straining. His heels dug into the mattress, knees splayed and thighs trembling as he fisted his cock with one hand, his other tugging eagerly at his balls.

He was a thing of beauty.

The door sliding shut between them made Evfra realize he'd been standing, frozen and staring, outside of the room, and he palmed it open again to slip inside. This time, his gaze met Scott's, its normally-bright blue foggy with lust. A smile curved Scott's lips, the bottom slightly puffy as though he'd been worrying it, and Evfra felt his own curve in response; it was impossible to contain his own happiness in the face of Scott's.

"You're back," Scott said, husky and raw.

Evfra didn't reply, instead prowling to the end of the bed and pressing Scott's knees even farther apart, the better to watch the head of Scott's dick appear and disappear within the grasp of Scott's sliding fist. When Scott's other hand slid lower to play a fingertip over his hole, Evfra swallowed hard and reached for the clasp of his rofjinn.

Not even Scott's rough laugh was enough to draw Evfra's eyes away. "See something you like?"

Evfra paused in his task of removing his clothing as expediently as possible, then abandoned it to grasp Scott's ankles and jerk him down the bed. Scott yelped in startlement, but made no move to escape as Evfra pushed his knees apart again and leaned over them to run his tongue around the swollen head peeking out above Scott's fingers.

Scott made a noise that sounded something like "nnmgd," but Evfra had other things on his mind as he slid his mouth around the spongy flesh until it met Scott's fingers. The taste on his tongue was unfamiliar—somehow, despite Scott's frequent insistence on wrapping his mouth around Evfra's cock, Evfra had never returned the favor—but far from unpleasant, and Evfra looped his tongue around Scott's girth before lapping at his fingers, which abruptly slid away to instead curl in the bedsheets.

"Fuck," Scott said emphatically, releasing his balls to skate his fingers over Evfra's cowl. "Fuck, Evfra. Don't stop."

A chuckle rumbled from deep in Evfra's chest—as if he were capable of stopping. He slowly slid his mouth farther down Scott's shaft, his tongue following the bulging veins tracing its length, then back up to allow him to place a nipping kiss at the tip. When Scott's hips bucked, Evfra slid his hands up to the apex of his thighs, pinning him in place as he opened his mouth to engulf Scott with it once more.

He could get used to this.

Little whimpers had started bubbling up from Scott's throat, punctuating each flick of Evfra's tongue. They were the finest music Evfra had ever heard, and he redoubled his efforts to draw out more of them. He might not have been in this position before, but he'd experienced it from the other side often enough to have an idea of what Scott might like, and it was with that thought that he scraped his teeth in a whisper of contact until his lips sealed around the base of Scott's cock. Under his hands, he could feel Scott's hips struggling to lift, fighting against his weight, and with a touch of evil in his heart Evfra released him from the grip of his mouth and his hands.

Scott groaned a protest and pushed himself up onto his elbows, abdominal muscles flexing temptingly as he looked at Evfra down the length of his body. "What?"

Evfra deliberately removed one glove, then the other, holding Scott's gaze as he let them drop to the floor. "Touch yourself." Bare-handed, he opened the closures of his uniform with slow deliberation, only enough to free his cock, fully unsheathed. "Show me how you like it."

Scott blinked twice, then slowly settled onto his back again and reached one hand between his legs. "Like this?" He trailed his fingers through the wetness pearling the tip of his cock, mingled with Evfra's saliva, before dragging his short nails slowly down the shaft. "What about you?"

Rather than answer, Evfra mimicked Scott's touch on his own cock, then pressed on to swirl his thumb over the tip. He was unable to contain his slight smirk when Scott echoed the motion. "I'll show you how I like it, too." Fisting his dick, he pumped hard twice, eyes narrowing as the friction pulsed through him, triggering sparks of pleasure at the base of his spine.

Eyes wide and lips parted, Scott mirrored Evfra's movements—only he didn't stop at two. He kept going, roughly jerking his cock as his head fell back, loose hair tumbling over the pillow.

Helpless to do anything else, Evfra could only resume pumping his cock, watching as Scott's balls drew up moments before he came, spewing semen over his heaving belly and chest. The sight of Scott's completion was enough that Evfra could hold on no longer, his own orgasm barreling through him as he spurted over Scott's thighs and softening cock.

"I missed you so much," Scott insisted breathlessly, then huffed a laugh. "Thought I was imagining it when you showed up."

Evfra raised an eyebrow, unable to keep himself from leaning over to trail a finger through Scott's cum as he asked, "Were you disappointed?"

Scott frowned, then grabbed Evfra's hand and dragged himself upright to lap his finger clean. He glanced at Evfra through his lashes as his tongue wound around the digit, lips pursing with a soft kiss as he pulled away. "The real thing is better than any fantasy."

Evfra wasn't entirely certain he said Scott's name before he hastily stripped off the rest of his uniform and spread himself over Scott on the bed, sealing their mouths together. It was his own reality, and much as he disliked leaving, he could handle it as long as he could come home to Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt: One catches the other masturbating
> 
> I don't know why I bother setting a scene when it's just five-ish paragraphs before I get to the smut anyway...


End file.
